The Song Of Dill And Scout
by AspenCayde
Summary: The second summer Dill spends in Maycomb, he proposes to seven-year old Scout. But--After that summer, Scout never see's or hears from him again. Soon, Dill shows up as a grown 18 year old man, vying for Scouts heart. Will the Childhood lovers reunite?
1. Chapter 1

Charles Baker Harris stepped off the train he had ridden on. He was 18, and he was scared. There was a girl, and this girl was the only girl that _got_ him. And he knew, deep down, he loved her.

The only problem was that Charles Baker Harris hadn't seen Jean Louise Finch since he was eight years old, and any right boy would know that 10 years of separation would wear a relationship down.

But, Charles Baker Harris also knew that Jean Louise Finch, aged seven, had agreed to marry him during their second summer together in Maycomb. And despite the time lapse, that ought to count for something. Because no matter what, no matter when, he was still Dill, and she was still Scout, and no force on earth could change that.

So, Dill swallowed his worries and walked out of the station. He would make Scout Finch his, he would marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

The old Maycomb post office towered above Dill as he stood, taking it all in. He flipped open the morning post and read the news that sat on the page. However, he took none of it in; his mind was focused on Scout. What did she look like? Would she take him back? Of this, Dill was uncertain.

All he could do was hope, hope that somehow, some way, Jean- Louise Finch would take his hand, and waltz down the aisle alongside him.

On the other side of town lay the home of Atticus Finch. In that home sat a girl of seventeen, doing needlepoint in the afternoon sun, waiting to hear of her father's case. She did the needlepoint so calmly, so serene that she barely heard the footsteps approaching the porch. Upon looking up she saw the face of a young man, whom she had known- but, long ago. "Dill?" She said, with a question in her tone.

"Yes Scout, it's me." He smiled a radiant smile, and the girl felt shockwaves sizzle through her body.

It indeed was Dill, who unbeknownst to her, was waiting for her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Scout.

With the auburn hair glimmering in the sun, looked at the tall, handsome man that towered above her.

Dill, on the other side, was taken aback. Where had the funny, carefree, adventurous tomboy he once knew and loved gone? _This_ was Jean Louise Finch. He wanted Scout.

"Uhm… Wh-wheres Jem at?" he said, instantly feeling like a coward.

"Oh, well he's up at the firm. He should be back soon, with Atticus. How about you take your bags to wherever you're staying, and I'll make the tea."

And like that, she was gone. A relieved, but confused Dill stood on the step, then pivoted on his foot and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The boots of a tall, thin man sauntered up the drive, and Dill looked up.

"Well I'll be!" Dill chorused, finally out of the awkward stages with Scout.

Jem looked at him a moment, then finally spoke, "For a mo' I thought yous was my childhood mate Dill"

Dill laughed, "It is! It is! Oh, Jem, It is!" The boys rejoiced, reminiscing of days gone by.

Scout just stood and watched. Only if Dill knew, she thought, that I think he's the one.

**A/N Sorry Guys! Sheesh! I've been sooo busy lately writing an original story and with school, that I haven't had any update time! I promise to TRY to geet more written—especially if I get reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ohmigosh, im so so sorry! Its been forever! Here we go, its a bit longer, mostly reflects on how the two have aged. Reviews make me smile. =] Im in a writing mood- maybe two chappies today. **

It was nearing midnight, and in her four poster bed, Scout tossed and turned. How could she sleep, when just a floor beneath her, stretched out on the chesterfield was her soul mate?

It was funny, throughout the years how little she thought about Dill. She had nearly forgotten his broad shoulders, his crooked smile and his wide, curious eyes. He was still the stubborn child he was oh so many years earlier. In a way, he hadn't changed. He still had his innovative ideas, positive outlook on life, but if you looked deep into his forest green eyes, you could see pain and worry. Hidden in each smile line and weathered crease of his face, a story was told. A story of bravery and of fright, of worries and of adventure. How she longed to hear those stories.

It was true, that up until Charles Baker Harris stood upon her front porch, Scout had all but forgotten about him. And, if he hadn't shown up, Scout would be content in living her quiet life as it was. But as it was now, with Dill appearing on her step, Scout found herself longing for something more. Something she had not yet experienced in her life.

Romance.

So, she lay on her bed, thinking of the irony of how her longings for romance had matched up with Dill, how the only man she ever had feelings for had shown up at the perfect time.

"A floor above me," thought Dill, "one set of stairs, one door, and my love could be in my arms." He wanted nothing more than to bound up those stairs, throw open that door and proclaim his love for her. But, he couldn't. She had changed.

Once there was a girl, if she'd let you call her that, she wore dirty shorts and ball caps and could wrestle with the best of them. Mosquito bites and scrapes traced up her arms, knots occupied her hair. She would stay out until the brink of dawn chasing fireflies and playing hide and seek. When she grew up, she didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be a truck driver. She was hardly a little girl, rather than a little boy.

In another time, there's a woman, brown hair hanging to her back in ringlets, fastened with a ribbon. Thimble on her thumb and needlepoint in her hand. Prim and proper dresses clothed her, cleaning took up the majority of her day. A lady, she was.

It's hard to believe they were the same girl.

But the flaming desire for that girl still held Dill's heart.

And so, on each level of the house, Dill and Scout were thinking, were longing for each other. But neither of them knew.

**A/N: There you go. If you're interested i have another story on the go, a twilight fanfic, so go check that out. Review! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: C****hapter two of today. Enjoys. **

Dill sat on the dining room chair, Scout sat directly across of him. Atticus and Jem had skipped off to work, breakfast had been eaten, and chores had been done. So now, they sat. The awkward silence was filling their ears.

"Scout.." Dill began, at the same time Scout had said, "Dill.."

They laughed in spite of themselves. Then, neither wanting to interrupt the others thoughts, they sat in the unbearably loud silence once more.

Scout was the one to break it. She began a humorous tale of the woman across the street. Dill was staring at Scout now, intently, mesmerized by her beauty. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked, her hands moving animatedly, telling the story. Her lips... so soft and perfect, accompanied by a perfect button nose. And her hair, the colour of chocolate with the tinge of red when she hit the light the right way. A small gust of wind blew, taking a strand of hair from her bun and throwing it into her face. Dill stretched across the table, brushing it out of her face. His hand dangled now, slightly beneath her jawbone, he looked into her beautiful grey-blue eyes, and she looked into his. All at once, they both knew what they wanted.

And slowly, their lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

Jem.

Oh, Jem.

There he stood, having come home to retrieve a forgotten file, to find his sister and his best friend merely inches away, ready to kiss.

All he could do was cough.

A cough was enough. Dill and Scout pulled away faster than a lightning bolt, and before Jem even had a chance to utter a word, Scout had excused herself to the powder room. Dill sat, bewildered and ran his fingers through his hair.

Well, that didn't work out as he had hoped.

**A/N: Now, before you go and get all, NANANANANA on me about length, I'm working on a super long chapter that comes next… Let's just say they **_**might**_** get that kiss after all…if there's reviews! Muah, xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Do you love me? This here's the long-ish one… So no Bellyaching about chapter length, ya hear? XD**

Scout, Scout, Scout…

Dill's mind was a mess…but every thought stopped at her.

How it would have felt, to crush his lips against hers, to take in her scent. He wanted to hold her close, to protect her.

It was funny, he thought, how much he was in love with her. Why, even the simplest of things made him think of her. Like, after Jem left he had decided to walk, to clear his mind. He had seen a flower, so small and pretty. But not as pretty as Scout, his mind had said. Or when he heard the chimes ring upon entering the post office, hoy he thought of the joyous sound Scout made when she laughed. Scout surrounded him in every being. In every life form.

If only…

Oh, How Dill wished for Scout to love him the same.

She did. But she was scared. She had never given her heart away before. And, what if she did give it to him, and he didn't want it? She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Love was complicated. It should be so easy. It should come as simply as your ABC's, But somehow, it didn't.

And, at some point in her tears, she drifted off to sleep.

It was two A.M

Scout lay fully awake in her bed.

_Tell him! _ Her mind screamed.

But no, she couldn't.

Dill was the same way. He knew with just three bounds and a few stairs, he could pour out his heart to the girl he loved. But what if it wasn't his heart that she was after? No, Scout wasn't like that.

She had to tell him.

He had to tell her.

They met on the stairs. Two tired, dark, lovesick creatures, coming to profess their love.

Dill took Scout's hand and said everything from his heart. His mind didn't matter now. Scout smiled, she cryed, she said the same things. And then, they kissed.

It was a kiss that lasted a lifetime, and somehow, the two of them ended up in Scout's bed. They continued kissing, hugging, and spouting words of love. But they never had sex. Dill was too much of a gentleman to expect that, so he never pushed it.

That night, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Dill awoke first. He carefully slid out of bed, placed a kiss on Scout's forehead, and disappeared.

When scout awakened, she found no one at her side. Had it all been a dream? What a lovely dream it was then. She wandered down stairs to where Dill would have slept, a sly smile on her face. The smile vanished. There was no one there.

No one in the kitchen, The garage, the bathroom. She was alone.

Dill had left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Oh, Those were angry reviews, XD**

**How I love to torture you, =]**

Alone.

Completely and regretfully alone.

It had to be a dream. Yes, that's it. A silly dream. Dill had never come, they had never fallen in love.

A figment of her imagination. And nothing more.

No wonder Scout jumped in surprise when the door opened and a man walked in.

There Dill stood in the morning sun, smiling apologetically.

Then, for some reason, they began to laugh.

And laugh, and laugh, and laugh until they had tears running down their cheeks and their sides were splitting with joy.

And then, Scout walked over and kissed him. Just like that.

Dill couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Oh, dear. That's not good… XDD ****Hate me if you will- but I have been putting off writing another chapter because I couldn't think of anything. And after some bullying *cough* Jenanator *cough*, I came on to update, and found this chapter- already written, just not posted. Whoops-a-daisy. Ahaha, You know the drill! R&R!**

Scout woke up in Dill's arms, the afternoon sun beating down on her back.

Well, that was weird.

She was naked.

What the Hell happened?

That's what both of them wanted to know.

As far as Dill could remember, they were busting their guts in the kitchen. Now they were naked on the chesterfield. Together.

That wasn't planned.

But then it flooded back.

He had brought flowers. Simple daisies. That was all.

She kissed him in gratitude. And he had kissed back, but for the feeling of having the girl of his dreams.

And one thing led to another.

That's when he knew.

Dill had to ask her…

And so he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I HATE YOU. Just kidding, actually. I kind of love you. I'm ready. Are you? Imma TYPE UP A STORM. Bring it.**

**DPO**

When I was merely a boy, I asked her. I was convinced, even then, that the world revolved around her, my love and life in whole. Don't pull science on me. It did. This girl, this auburn haired wonder, was the center to my universe.

And so, in utter assurance to myself, I prepared to make her mine. For her to be my girl, forever and always. I took a deep breath, or two or three. And stared into the eyes of the girl I loved, and with the most sincere of smiles I lowered myself to one knee, perched on the ground. I heard her breath catch, a gasp building, the joy dancing in her eyes.

I was sure.

**SPOV**

He was standing, barely clothed, sweaty, and handsome in every aspect before me. And before I knew what was happening, there he was, kneeling at my feet, smiling like a blind man who had just seen the sun.

Marriage? Was I ready? Was that even what he was asking? My love radiated off of my skin, vibrating from my very core, and it went to him only. Did he feel it too? Was the forever warmth that spread across his chest the glory of love I felt? I looked into his eyes, smiling.

Then he turned, muttered something about tying his shoe, and left.

**DPOV**

I ran as fast I could. How could I have possibly forgotten the most important thing of all? I had everything, the ring, the desire... but not...

**Well? Cliffie!**

**I'd like to apologize deeply for not updating, the bitch I am, I truly am sorry. Honestly, had I known I'd be gone as long as I was, I wouldn't have left the hanger on the last chapter. Thank you to EVERYONE who stayed with me.**

**Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm horrible. I really am. Its been almost a year since i touched my work. To make it up to you fantastic readers who have stood by me through my procrastination, im revamping this. Every chapter will be elongated, details, fanned out, and it will go from ch11 to 21 in the next few weeks. Oh, boy here we go! Because its been so long, i want your input on what should happen. Where

are these blissful lovers going to go? Read, rate, review! And thank you for sticking by me all thos time.


End file.
